Endoscopic surgery continues to gain ground as the predominant modality for certain abdominal operations such as cholecystomy and appendectomy. It is also used in thoracoscopy for partial or total lung lobectomy.
In all procedures that involve removal of an organ such as gall bladder, appendix, colon, spleen, ovary, lymph nodes, lung, etc., there is a need for a retrieval bag that can carry the organ from the body cavity to the outside. All these organs are of different size and volume and would require retrieval bags of a different size corresponding to their dimensions. Also, on occasion, there could be a spill of stones from the gall bladder which would necessitate sequential stone retrieval and placement into the bag.
The retrieval bag systems currently on the market generally involve totally disposable instruments and are of one certain size such as the Pleatman Sac of Circon-Cabot Surgical or the Endocatch of U.S. Surgical. One system, the Pleatman Sac has a continuously open mouth or opening that could allow the specimens entered into it to slip or fall out during retrieval of the bag from the body cavity. The Endocatch of U.S. Surgical has a purse string which once activated, tears the plastic bag off a metal spring and closes the bag permanently. The retrieving ability of the bag is terminated after closure of the bag.
The prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,284 to Mark A. Pleatman which discloses a surgical collector and extractor for specimen removal through a cannula in a laparoscopic procedure. The device includes a flexible sac for collection purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,555 to Wetter discloses a tissue collection device having a flexible sack activated by a drawstring. U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,687 to Hasson, et al relates to an apparatus for removing an internal mass with a membrane which assumes an expanded state.
Other patents of interest are U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,147,371 and 5,643,283 both of which disclose a collapsible pouch for collecting body parts for removal during surgery. None of the prior art patents disclose a device anywhere similar to the present invention.
The current invention addresses the need for versatility in retrieval dimensions as well as the ability to open and close the entrance to the retrieval bag at will, elements that are not present in the currently available retrieval bags.
Another element that is unique to the current invention is the fact that this instrument is comprised of two distinct parts, a reusable manipulating instrument and a disposable bag. This feature involves a sturdy, easy to handle manipulating instrument that can be used over and over again. A disposable bag of various sizes fits snugly onto the specially designed jaws of the manipulating instrument or grasper and is the only part that is disposable thereby providing a less costly and an environmentally friendly assembly.
Another feature that is also unique to the current invention is the fact that the retrieval bag is comprised of two layers, an outer water proof layer for the blood and body fluids, and an inner perforated layer to engage and separate the solid tissues and structures from the body fluids. This separation renders the removal of the bag from the body cavity easier as the bag contents are spread more evenly in the bag and are prevented from being bunched up at the bottom of the bag.